Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez es una estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es una animadora muy popular y fue capitana de las Cheerios cuando Sue echó a la capitana anterior por estar embarazada. Eventualmente, la chica regresó a su posición de capitana al decirle a Sue que Santana se hizo un implante de senos en el verano, causándo una enemistad entre ambas. Santana solía ser la compañera inseparable de Quinn, con quien luego se unen al Club de Coro del colegio para espiarlos bajo órdenes de Sue, pero luego desarrollan su amor por la música y se quedan alli por su propia voluntad. En el episodio Throwdown, se revela que es latina. Es interpretada por la actriz Naya Rivera. Primera Temporada Santana hizo su primera aparición en el primer episodio "Pilot". Ella es vista con Quinn y otras Cheerios riéndose con el video de "On My Own" de Rachel en MySpace, y junto con sus amigas publicando comentarios insultivos acerca de eso. Después es vista con Sue y Quinn, mirando la presentación de el Club Glee de "Don't Stop Believin". A Santana no le gusta el Club Glee del todo. thumb|Santana, Quinn y Brittany audicionando para New Directions. En "Showmance", Santana y el resto de los Cheerios observan a el Club Glee presentándose con "Push It" en una asamblea de la escula. Ella, Quinn y Brittany Aaudicionan para Nuevas Direcciones con la presentación de Santana como segunda voz de "I Say a Little Prayer." Esa es una parte del plan de Sue para enviar espías para infiltrarse en el club. Ella asiste a la reunión de bienvenida del Club del Celibato y hace pareja con Puck en el ejercicio del globo. Él dice que puede "ver sus ovarios" cuando ella se inclina en su falda de porrista. A Santana le gusta Puck. En "Acafellas", con ordenes de destruir al Club Glee, Santana junto con Quinn y Brittany animan a Mercedes para que salga con Kurt. Ellas también convencen a los otros miembros para contratar al entrenador profesional de danza Dakota Stanley. Ella va con los demás miembros del club Glee a la escuela de Vocal Adrenaline para contratarlo para enseñarles coreografía. Él acepta y luego remarca que que ella no necesita "cambiar nada". Se revela que está saliendo con Noah Puckerman y se les ve besándose. Cuando A ella se le confronta suele decir que no le importa ya que no necesita de nadie. En "The Rhodes Not Taken", Santana canta en el coro de "Don't Stop Believin'", "Last Name", y "Somebody to Love" con los demas miembros del Club Glee. En "Vitamin D", Santana recibe seudoefedrina que le da Terri y luego canta en el coro de la mezcla "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" con las chicas del Club Glee. En "Throwdown", Santana reporta detalles de New Directions a Sue, junto con Quinn y Brittany. Cuando Sue se convierte en co-directora del club, elige a Santana para su Club Glee elite. En su grupo, participa en el coro vocal de "Hate on Me". Luego junto con todos los miembros del Club Glee ella canta "Ride Wit Me", y "Keep Holding On". El Sr. Schuester señala que es latina cerca del final del episodio. En "Mash-Up", Santana se pone celosa cuando Puck le canta "Sweet Caroline" a Rachel. Junto con los otros miembros del Club Glee, espera a ver si los chicos eligiran Glee ó el Equipo de Fútbol y se alegra cuando ve a Matt y Mike entrando a la sala de música, eligiendo Glee. Participa en el coro de "Bust a Move" y, con todos los demas miembros, le lanza un refresco granizado al Sr.Schuester como una broma.thumb|Santana en sillas de ruedas durante "Proud Mary" En "Wheels", Santana es forzada a pasar tres horas al dia en una silla de ruedas, cosa que ella no disfruta. Desaprueba la idea de una venta de pasteles, diciendo que son una especie de "bougie" pero luego de convencerla, ella ayuda con la venta junto con Finn, Puck y Quinn, aunque termina comiendose casi todos los pasteles. Cuando Brittany trae a Becky Jackson para comprar algunos pasteles, Satanna se burla de la chica por ser discapacitada y soñar con ser porrista. Despues se la va cantando "Proud Mary" con el resto del Club Glee, en sillas de ruedas. En "Ballad", a Santana le toca Brittany como su compañera de canto, quien esta muy contenta sobre esto. Canta en los coros de "Lean On Me". En "Hairography", Santana mira el numero musical de Jane Addams Academy y luego aprende Cabellografia por Brittany. Se enfrenta a Quinn enojada, advirtiendole que se mantenga lejos de "su hombre", Puck. Además le dice que ella y Puck estaban "sexteando" mientras el y Quinn cuidaban niños. Participa en el coro vocal de "Hair/Crazy in Love", "Imagine" y "True Colors" con el Club Glee. En "Mattress", Santana canta en el coro de "Jump" y "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)".thumb|Santana en "[[My Life Would Suck Without You"]] En "Sectionals", ella esta incluida en una llamada telefonica de cinco integrantes en la cual Brittany revela que ha tenido relaciones con Santanna. Cuando ella y Brittany son acusadas de darle a Sue la lista de canciones, Santana se defiende, pero Brittany admite que ella misma lo hizo aunque por accidente, sin intenciones de dañar al grupo. Cuando Quinn revela que Sue ordeno a los Cheerios espiar el Club Glee, Santanna dice que nadie esta obligandola a que se quede en el club, le gusta Glee y es "la mejor parte del día". Participa en el coro vocal de "You Can't Always Get What You Want" y "My Life Would Suck Without You", y también se la ve esuchando a los jueces y sus comentarios de las Sectionals. thumb|left|Santana y Brittany miran a Rachel cantar "Gives You Hell". En "Hell-O", Sue asigna a Santana y Brittany para conquistar a Finn y asi humillar a Rachel y hacer que esta abandone el club. Entonces invitan a Finn en una cita con ambas. El acepta pero su cita termina siendo horrible, ya que las dos chicas pasan toda la cita abusando de la camarera, hablando mal de sus "amigos" (incluido Finn), y le piden a el que page la cena, a pesar de dejarlo fuera de sus conversaciones. Canta en el coro de "Gives You Hell" y "Hello Goodbye". thumb|Santana le hace perder la virginidad a Finn mientras canta "Like A Virgin". En "The Power of Madonna", luego de que Sue le pida a sus porrtistas salir con hombres menores como lo hace Madonna , Brittany recomienda a Santana salir con Finn, quien es por algunos dias menor que ella, y le dice que la mejor manera para tener a un hombre es hacerlo perder su virginidad. Santana entonces le da a Finn la oportunidad de perder su virginidad con ella, Finn acepta de mala gana cuando descubre que Rachel sale son Jesse St. James. En una escena de fantasía, ella, junto con Finn cantan "Like a Virgin", pero luego se vuelve realidad, al final ellos tienen sexo. Ella actua indiferente sobre el evento, mientras que Finn se siente vacío porque no significo nada. Santana es una de las que dicen que Jesse es un espía. Luego baila con los Cheerios en "Ray of Light" y "4 Minutes" y actua en el coro de "Like a Prayer". En "Home", se la ve durante la actuación de Kurt "A House Is Not A Home" abrazada cariñosamente con Brittany. Luego Santana le da su opinión a Mercedes sobre la bebida de Sue Sylvester, diciendole que ella prefiere beberla antes que no estar en los Cheerios. Actúa en el coro de "Beautiful" y "Home". thumb|left|Santana enfrenta a Mercedes, cantando "[[The Boy is Mine".]]En "Bad Reputation", Santana culpa a Puck por hacer la Glista porque Quinn esta en primer lugar. Sin embargo, no esta personalmente molesta porque esta en segundo lugar. Participa en el coro vocal de "Ice Ice Baby" y "Run Joey Run". En "Laryngitis", Santana se pone extremadamente celosa cuando Puck empieza a cantar con Mercedes en el club. Y cuando ellos empienzan a salir, ella enfreta a Mercedes cantando su primer solo en el dúeto "The Boy Is Mine". También canta en el coro vocal de "One". En "Dream On", Santana hace un papel menor en este episodio mientras se la ve en las reuniones del club. Canta en el coro de "Dream a Little Dream". thumb|Santana en su traje inspirado en Lady Gaga cantando "[[Bad Romance".]]En "Theatricality", Santana canta en las voces principales de "Bad Romance"junto con Kurt y las chicas. Para este numero, Ella usa un gigante sombreo negro y un traje al cuerpo negro, que fue inspirado en Lady Gaga. Luego se la ve observando la actuación de los chicos "Shout It Out Loud" y "Beth". Santana va con el resto de los integrantes de New Directions para proteger a Kurt y Finn de los abusivos. thumb|left|240px|Santana llorando porque perdió su beca. En "Funk", Santana y el resto de los Cheerios caen en depresión cuando la entrenadora Sue se niega a salir de la cama, ya que sin los Cheerios perdera su beca. Se la ve llorando y con el cabello despeinado y suelto y mirando a Finn, Puck y Mercedes cantando "Good Vibrations". También esta sorprendida cuando Jesse St. James regresa a Vocal Adrenaline. Sue finalmente sale de su cama y las porristas van a ganar las Nacionales lo que hace que se recuperen de su depresión. Sue lleva el trofeo de las Nacionales a la casa del Sr. Schue con ayuda de Santana y Brittany para presumir su victoria. Actúa en el coro de "Give Up the Funk". Junto con los miembros de New Directions ponen celosos a Vocal Adrenaline.thumb|182px|Santana cantando "Don't stop believen (regionals version)" En "Journey", Santana discute el lugar de Sue en el jurado de las Regionales con el resto del club y admite que Sue le digo a ella y a Brittany que planea destruir el club. En las Regionales el Sr. Shuester le pide que se concentre cuando ella dice "sabemos que no podemos ganar". Interpreta un solo en "Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" con Puck y participa en el coro de "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'". Luego acompaña a Quinn a hospital y escucha los resultados de las Regionales con el resto del club. De regreso en la escuela, creyendo que el club terminó, Santana y Brittany admiten que antes de entrar al club Glee ellas "odiaban a todos en este club". Se la ve llorando mientras canta To Sir, With Love. Cuando se anuncia la continucion del club, esta agarrada de la mano con Brittany y sonriendo en el número "Over the Rainbow". Segunda Temporada thumb|left|Brittany y Santana en una promoción de la segunda temporada. En Auditions se revela que durante el verano, Santana se puso implantes en los pechos para tener mas atención y ser más popular. Esto prueba ser extremadamente efectivo ya que todos los chicos que se cruzan con Santana inmediatamente quedan hipnotizados por el crecimiento de su pecho. Ella parece satisfecha con la atención (excepto cuando los chicos que no son atractivos ni populares la comen con los ojos). Pero es menospreciada en los Cheerios luego de que Quinn le informa a la entrenadora Sue que se puso implantes, algo prohibido en los Cheerios. Entonces Sue convierte a Quinn en la capitana de porristas otra vez, y asi intenta usar el pasado embarazo de Quinn como un factor de solidaridad para conseguir dinero de varios grupos religiosos. Furiosa por su descenso de capitana del equipo a la base de la piramide, Santana llena de ira ataca a Quinn y la acusa de ser una p*** por su embarazo pasado. (Irónicamente, Santana se acostó con todos los chicos con los que Quinn estuvo, pero en su defensa, ella nunca quedó embarazada) En Britney/Brittany, Santana defiende a Brittany cuando dice que no quiere hacer un numero de Britney Spears. Luego en la sala del dentista Carl, acompaña a Brittany y dice que su papá es un doctor de verdad y que también puede pagar la anestecia. Mientras esta anesteciada, de alguna manera entra en la misma fantasía que Brittany y canta en el dueto Me Against The Music. También participa en el coro vocal de la actuación del club Toxic. thumb|Santana y Brittany besándose. En Duets ella se besa con Brittany, cosa que implica que acaban de tener sexo. Cuando Brittany propone cantar un dueto juntas, ella rechaza la idea diciendo que no la ama pero nesecitaba a alguien con quién besarse mientras Puck esta en el reformatorio. Luego le propone a Mercedes hacer un dueto, diciendo que ella cree que son las dos mejores cantantes en el club y que si se unen, ellas seran, "las indiscutibles máximas perras de esta escuela." Entonces canta con Mercedes en el dueto River Deep - Mountain High . thumb|left|218px|Santana y Mercedes cantando '[[River Deep-Mountain High']]Cuando se entera que Brittany sale con Artie, Santana le dice a Artie que Brittany lo usa solo por su voz, mostrándose celosa de Artie. Cuando Sam y Quinn cantan su dueto juntos, disgustada por la cursilería, le dice sarcásticamente a Mercedes, "Es estúpidamente encantador!" Cuando ella y Mercedes pierden contra Sam y Quinn, molesta trata de atacarlos y quitarles su cupón de cena gratis a BreadstiX para los ganadores, pero Mercedes la sostiene y empuja hacia atrás. thumb|Santana con Mercedes y Brittany durante 'Sweet Transvestite'En The Rocky Horror Glee Show, interpreta a Magenta, junto con Quinn. Además canta su primer solo en The Rocky Horror Glee Show. la canción Science Fiction/Double Feature. Santana parece bastante interesada en ver a Finn y Sam en ropa interior, y hace comentarios sexuales sobre el tema, haciendo a Finn sentirse inseguro. También espía al Sr. Shuester y Emma Pillsbury junto con Brittany cuando ellos cantan Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, donde tiene un solo. En Never Been Kissed, Santana, junto con las otras chicas, participa en el desafío chicos vs. chicas. Ella y Brittany salen en una doble cita con Puck y Artie. Canta en la mezcla Start Me Up/ Livin On a Prayer. thumb|left|Santana infantil hace cumplidos a Puck.En The Substitute cuando Will se encuentra enfermo, se la imagina a ella como una ñina de cinco años con su uniforme Cheerios haciendo cumplidos a la versión infatil de Puck . Cuando Rachel trata que todo en el Club sea sobre ella, Santana intenta atacarla, pero es detenida por la mayoría de los integrantes de New Directions. Se presenta a sí misma como Rachel Berry a Holly Holiday. Canta en el coro de Forget You y Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. En Furt, Santana se pone furiosa cuando Rachel , Quinn , Tina y Brittany mantienen una reunión de chicas para discutir el hecho de que Kurt es acosado por Dave Karofsky sin invitarla. Rachel la rechaza diciendo que todas tienen novias en el equipo de fútbol que pueden defender a Kurt, mientras que ella solo tiene sexo con Puck, y que él no puede defender a Kurt sin ser llevado de nuevo al reformatorio. Enojada por esto, parece intentar vengarse de Rachel, amenazando a Finn con que ella le quito la virginidad. Fuera de esto, asiste a la boda de Carole Hudson y Burt Hummel, como parte de la banda de la boda, cuando canta en el coro de Marry You con el resto de New Directions. También canta en el coro de Just the Way You Are junto con el resto de New Directions. thumb|190px|Santana cantando "Valerie" durante the Sectionals.En Special Education, cuando Rachel protesta por no tener los solo en las Sectionals, Santana revela que se acosto con Finn. Durante la competencia, cantan en el coro de (I've Had) The Time of My Life junto con el resto de New Directions, seguido de su solo en Valerie mientras Mike y Brittany bailan. Al final, participa en el coro de Dog Days Are Over. thumb|left En A Very Glee Christmas al principio, a New Directions , incluida Santana, son vistos decorando un árbol de navidad en la sala de música mientras cantan The Most Wonderful Day of the Year . Santana canta en el coro de We Need a Little Christmas , solo que esta asustada con el resto del club. Ella acompaña a Quinn , Sam , Tina , Mike , Mercedes , Lauren , Artie , y Brittany al centro comercial para que Brittany no deje de creer en Santa Claus. Santana le pide a Santa joyas. Más tarde en el episodio, se ve lista para cortarse el cabello - asi revela que casi todo su cabello son extensiones - para caridad. Canta con el resto del club Welcome Christmas en frente de los profesores y se presenta en la casa de Will para decorar su arból junto con New Directions y con Sue. thumb|Santana en el numero de Thriller/Heads Will Road En el episodio The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle se la ve en las primeras partes haciendo el número de CaliforniaGurls con el resto de los Cheerios , y habla y defiende a Brittany cuando Sue Sylvester quiere que Brittany sea lanzada en un cañon para el numero de las Nacionales. Luego, elige Cheerios en vez de Glee, pero cuando Finn viene desde el partido a convencerlas preguntandole que eligirian si los Cheerios nos le diera popularidad, Santana admite que entonces eligiría Glee, asi que decide ir a bailar con los demás miembros del equipo del fútbol. Tiene un solo en Thriller/Heads Will Roll . thumb|left|242px|Santana siendo consolada por Brittany En Silly Love Songs , Santana esta en el Club Glee llevando ropa normal sin su uniforme de porrista . Empieza a burlarse de Puck y Lauren pero Rachel se para a insultarla diciendo que todos saben que terminara trabajando bailando junto a un poste. Santana se ofende y se va de la sala, en otra escena Brittany es vista consolandola, y Santana llorando dice que trata de ser honesta cuando la gente apesta. Más tarde, cuando Puck canta Fat Bottomed Girls a Lauren , le grita y la amenaza con los ojos. En los pasillos ambas comienzan a pelear, aunque Santana jamás se rinde, Lauren le da una paliza hasta que llega la entrenadora a detener la pelea antes de que Santana salga mal herida. En un momento Santana se da cuenta que Quinn estaba engañando a Sam con Finn , asi que para vengarse decide besar a un chico enfermo y luego besar a Finn en su cábina de besos , Finn besa a Quinn y los dos terminan enfermos, sin embargo Santana no se enferma. Mientras esta en la sala de música Quinn y Finn van a la enfermeria y Santana levanta las sospechas Sam diciendole que esa era la "enfermedad de los besos". Al final en Breadsteak, se sienta sola pero le sonríe a Sam, marcando el inicio de su futura relación. thumb|214px|Santana y Sam. En Comeback , junto con el resto del club miran a Sam cantando primero en la sala de música y luego en el Auditorio . Luego le dice a Sam que era "Bieberlicioso". De nuevo en la sala, observa el diva-off de Rachel y Mercedes cantando . Aparece en los pasillos hablando con Quinn y luego con Tina todas llevando la misma ropa, copiandole al "ícono de la moda" Brittany . Tambíen mira a Lauren cantando I Know What Boys Like, y además se la ve en ropa interior cuando Lauren se imagina asi al público. Le propone a Sam de ser su amante pero el se niega y Santana le explica que Quinn le fue infiel. Casi al final del episodio canta con el resto del club SING. Finalmente Sam es convencido por ella y termina con Quinn, asi empieza otra relación con Santana. thumb|left|274px|Santana llorando ebria. En Blame It On The Alcohol , ella habla por celular con Brittany , Artie , Mercedes y Puck sobre la fiesta de Rachel . Asiste a la fiesta de Rachel, aunque primero quiere irse al final se queda y toma alcohol, Finn la clasifica como "la desesperada borracha llorona" mientras Santana retifica a Sam que todavia ama a Quinn, pero dos segundos despues lo besa. Se pone celosa cuando Sam besa a Brittany jugando a girar la botella. También canta borracha en el Auditorio , como todos los miembros de New Directions , Blame It (On The Alcohol) , donde tiene un solo. Junto con el resto de New Directions hace el número de Tik Tok y vomita justo despues de que Brittany vomite sobre Rachel, al final de la actuación. Le agradece al Sr. Schue por estar ahí cuando lo nesecitan. thumb|left|256pxthumb|194px|Santana en "Landslide" En Sexy Santana le propone a Brittany ir a su casa y besarse, Brittany le dice que esta embarazada y aunque Santana promete guardar el secreto gracias a ella lo sabe todo el mundo en cuestión de segundos pero al final todo termina siendo una equivocación. En el Club Glee participa en el numero Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) . En otra escena Brittany le dice que esta confundida ya que cuando pasa tiempo con Artie ellos hablan de sentimientos y Santana le dice que es mejor besarse sin hablar de sentimientos y que ella no quería tener ninguna etiqueta, como las dos estan confundidas con su relación deciden hablar con Holly . Cuando hablan con ella Santana confiesa que le atraen chicos y chicas, deciden cantar una canción que exprese sus sentimientos con la ayuda de Holly. La canción elegida es Landslide donde Santana tiene un solo y además llora durante la canción. Luego de la canción,Brittany entiende los sentimientos de Santana. En la escuela Santana le dice a Brittany que esta enamorada de ella, Brittany sin embargo, también la ama pero esta enamorada de Artie por lo que no pueden estar juntas, Santana se enoja y es lastimada. Por último se la ve como un nuevo miembro del Club de Celibato.thumb|Santana cantando "[[Trouty Mouth"]] En Original Song , la relación de Santana y Brittany se explora un poco más, mostrándo que esta herida por el hecho de que ella la rechazó por Artie . Luego de decidir que New Directions hará canciones originales, Santana dice que todos deberían tener una opurtunidad para escribir posibles canciones para las Regionales . Luego, Santana canta una canción compuesta por ella para Sam llamada Trouty Mouth (Boca de Pez), con casi un tono sarcástico, Donde termina avergonzando a Sam por su gran boca. Luego de haber ganado las Regionales, el club vota por el MVP (miembro más valioso); Rachel . Incluso Santana voto por Rachel. thumb|left|Santana defendiendo a [[Kurt y Blaine de Dave]]En A Night Of Neglect , Santana menciona que aunque ganaron las Regionales le siguen tirando granizados en la cara. Luego menciona eso cuando se enfreta a Karofsky para defender a Kurt y Blaine justo antes del concierto de beneficencia. Luego de defenderlos recibe la noticia de que Sunshine Corazon no vendrá al concierto ni sus seguidores de Twitter. Cuando Mercedes vuelve, junto con el resto del club glee, la ve interpretando ''Ain't No Way'' . Personalidad Santana, como Quinn , se ha mostrado al principio como el estereotipo de la típica porrista. Hermosa, popular y cruel. Santana siente que debido a que pertenece a los Cheerios , ella es mejor que la mayoría de los demás. Rapido comienza a juzgar e insultar e incluso intimidar a la gente, Santana no parece tener ningún problema en presumir su lugar en la escala social que es la Secundaria, insultando a otros estudiantes y mirandolos con desprecio. Al principio de la serie, actua mas como un complice de Quinn, siguiendo sus órdenes y por lo general no interrumpiéndola al hablar. Termina uniéndose a Glee para ayudar a Quinn a vigilar a Finn y a espiar para Sue . thumb|left|206px|Santana peleando con Quinn por contarle a Sue sobre su cirugía. Sin embargo, su relacion con Quinn solo existe si ella se beneficia; luego de unirse al Club Glee y descrubrir que Quinn estaba embarazada, Santana empieza a dejar a un lado su amistad e incluso se burla de ella a sus espaldas. Una vez destituida del puesto de capitana de porristas en la segunda temporada, furiosa ataca a la nueva porrista reincorporada Quinn en los pasillos por robarle su puesto en la jerarquía social. thumb|250px|Santana y Brittany. Santana demostro tambien señales de bondad, usualmente luego de un buen numero en el Club Glee . Ella admitió que ama estar en Glee, y que era la mejor parte del día. Siguio estas confesiones diciendo que si alguien les pregunta, que digan que ella lo odia, mostrando que se preocupa mucho por su imagen. Además, después de creer que Glee habia terminado, Santana muestra verdadera emoción y llora. Es extremadamete sensible en oncasiones por razones rídiculas (perdiendo los privilegios de broceando), y es consolada por Brittany , quién parece sacar lo mejor de ella. Santana creció y aprendió a ser un mejor persona gracias a Glee, admite que antes de unirse odiaba a todos en el club, pero que ya no los veía como a cualquiera, sino como a amigos. Aún asi, se pudo haber visto como una antagonista por su mala reputación que es principalmente mostrada por insultar constantemente a Rachel o a otros miembros del club a sus espaldas.thumb|left|200px|Santana peleando con Lauren. Santana se pone celosa facilmente, especialmente cuando se trata de sus parejas o amantes. Se ha molestado principalmente con Rachel , Mercedes ,Artie y Lauren cuando ellos estan en una relación con Puck o Brittany . Cuando Puck le canta a Rachel, ella se pone muy enojada. Cuando Mercedes sale con Puck, ambas se disputan en una pelea de canto antes de que sus conflictos se hagan casi físicos. Cuando Artie y Brittany estan juntos por primera vez, ella intenta separarlos diciéndole a Artie que Brittany solo lo usa por su voz. Y cuando Puck se enamora de Lauren ella la amenaza y terminan peleando en los pasillos. Es muy posible que esto sea porque Santana es simplemente solitaria, lo cual no quiere que se vea en su reputacion e imagen. Aunque quiere que Finn confiese que durmio con ella (aun asi si eso significa que Rachel terminara con el), ella es vista en la recepción de la boda mirandolos a ambos con remordimiento y tristeza mientras se sonríen. En otro caso, cuando las chicas de Glee (salvo Mercedes) tienen una reunión sobre la situción de Kurt y Karofsky , Santana les grita diciéndoles que no la invitaron. Aún después de decubrir sobre que era, Santana se siente herida, pero lo cubre con su actitud de "chica mala". Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada * Science Fiction/Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Valerie (Special Education) * Trouty Mouth (''Original Song'' ) Solos (en un dúo o un grupo) Primera Temporada * I Say a Little Prayer (coro con Brittany) * Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) * Run Joey Run (Bad Reputation) (coro con Brittany) * The Boy Is Mine (Laryngitis) (dueto con Mercedes) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) * Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version)'' (Journey)'' * To Sir, With Love (Journey) Segunda Temporada * Empire State of Mind (Auditions) * Me Against the Music (Britney/Brittany) (dueto con Brittany) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * River Deep - Mountain High (Duets) (dueto con Mercedes) * Forget You (The Substitute) (coro con Quinn y Brittany) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (''Blame It On The Alcoho''l) * Landslide (Sexy ) (con Holly y Brittany) Sexualidad A Santana se la ve cada vez más como si fuera bisexual mientras pasan las temporadas. Salió y se acostó con muchos chicos, pero tambíen tuvo sexo con Brittany lo que implica que fueron varias ocasiones como en el episodio "Duets". En el episodio "Sexy" Santana confiesa finalmente su bisexualidad y que estaba enamorada de Brittany. Se la ve con serios problemas y confusiones sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, termina muy lastimada por su ex-mejor amiga. Ryan Murphy ha dicho, durante una entrevista, que Santana es lesbiana no bisexual. Relaciones Brittany Pierce Santana y Brittany son porristas y son mejores amigas. Eran consideradas solo amigas hasta el episodio "Sectionals", cuando se descubre que durmieron juntas. Esto se confirmo durante la promocion del sitio de Fox "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" cuando son descriptas como mejores amigas con benficios. Siempre se las ve juntas, tomadas de las manos o cariñosas. Luego deciden ir juntas a una cita con Finn. . Ellas se besan en el episodio "Duets", y aunque Santana dijo que no esta enamorada de ella, parece contradecir esto cuando, llena de celos, ayuda a que Artie rompa con Brittany; aunque parece que esto resulto, ellos vuelven a estar juntos.thumb|240px|Santana y Brittany abrazandose. En el episodio "Sexy " Santana confiensa sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella con una cancion y admite que esta enamorada y que no quiere estar con ningun otro chico,pero a veces tiene miedo de los comentarios ajenos. A diferencia de ella, Brittany dice que también la ama pero que ahora esta con Artie y que también lo ama, aunque Brittany le promete que si por alguna razón ella rompe con Artie ira directo con Santana. A pesar de esto, Santana desilucionada se ofende y termina realmente lastimada. Noah Puckerman Son vistos saliendo juntos desde los primeros episodios, pero ella rompio con el por sus malas calificaciones y porque nesecita un hombre que la mantenga. Sin embargo, se sigue sintiendo atraída con por el cuando Rachel , Quinn , Mercedes y Lauren se interesan en Puck . Han dormido juntos y han estado sexteandose, pero no son una pareja oficial. En el episodio, "Furt ," Santana dice que ellos salen. Quinn luego le dice, "Solo porque te desnudas con el no significa que tengas una relación" causando que ella se enfurezca. Finn Hudson Finn y Santana nunca fueron amigos pero Sue le ordena a ella y Brittany que vallan tras el para robárselo a Rachel y que ella deje el Club Glee . Junto con Brittany van a su cita con Finn siguiendo las ordenes de Sue. Sue luego quiere que las porristas salgan con hombres que sean menores que ellas, Santana, entonces, planea quitarle la virginidad a Finn (aunque el sea unos días mayor) y él acepta. Nunca tuvieron una cita porque fue solo una noche en un motel. Finn luego lamenta perder su virginidad con Santana, aunque eso lo ayudo a darse cuenta que seguia enamorado de Rachel. En "Furt", ella le dice a Finn que le diga a todos que ellos tuvieron sexo porque ayudara a su reputación y Sam no sera tan popular y simpático como él. Pero Finn se niega diciendo que el ama a Rachel y no la lastimaría asi. Pero en "Special Education ," Santana les cuenta a todosy Rachel se enoja con Finn y lo engaña, lo que hace que se separen. Sam Evans thumb|left|Sam sonriéndole a Santana.En "The Rocky Horror Glee Show ", Santana está interesada en ver los abdominales de Sam. Luego, en "Silly Love Songs ", cuando los Warblers cantan, Santana se da vuelta y mira a Sam, ambos se sonríen por un momento. En "Comeback ", Santana convece a Sam que Quinn lo engaño con Finn , lo que provoca el fin de la relación de Sam y Quinn. Ella le propone ser su amante y le dice que quiere "besar su gran boca". Se revela al final dl episodio que comienzan a salir.thumb|206px Sin embargo, en "Sexy " Santana le dice a Brittany que no quiere estar con él porque esta enamorada de ella, Brittany al contrario la rechaza para estar con Artie . Luego, Santana se une al Club de Celibato, lo que significa que no tiene relaciones con Sam. A pesar de todo esto, Sam no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de ella a Brittany creyéndo que son solo mejores amigas muy cercanas. En "Original Song " ella escribe una canción orginal, "Trouty Mouth" , para Sam (refiriéndose a sus labios grandes) y la canta en frente del Club Glee. Sam enojado y avergonzado de la canción le pide que deje de cantar. Trivia Frases Primera Temporada ''Temporada 2 '' Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Cheerios Categoría:Cruzados de Cristo Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Capitanas de las Cheerios Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Novias de Sam Categoría:Novias de Puck